In the process of production of an IC device or other electronic device, an electronic device test apparatus is used to test the performance and functions of the IC device in the packaged state.
In a handler forming part of the electronic device test apparatus, a large number of IC devices carried a tray are placed in the handler. While applying high temperature thermal stress, the input/output terminals of each IC device are brought into electrical contact with the contact part of the test head for testing at the electronic device test apparatus main body (below, also called a “tester”). Further, when the test ends, each IC device is ejected from the test head and reloaded on another tray for sorting into either the category of good devices and defective devices.
In an electronic device test apparatus for logic IC devices, two, four, eight, or another relatively small number of IC devices are picked up, held and simultaneously moved by the contact arms and the IC devices are simultaneously pushed against the contact parts of the test head to test the IC devices.
The front end of a contact arm for testing a QFP (Quad Flat Package) has a contact pusher 220′ such as shown in FIG. 13 detachably attached to it, This contact pusher 220′ is comprised of a first press part 250 for pushing against the top surface of the package 11 of the IC device 10, a second press part 260 for pushing against the terminals 12 of the IC device 10, and a base part 230 to which the first and second press parts 250 and 260 are bolted.
In this type of contact pusher 220′, the heat supplied from a heater (not shown) provided at the body of the contact arm 200′ or a cooling/heating source is conducted through the base part 230 and first press part 250 to the IC device 10 so as to apply thermal stress to the IC device 10 during the test (arrow in FIG. 13).
However, when there are variations in the thickness of the package 11 or height of the terminals 12 in the IC device 10 under test, the IC device 10 is liable not to be suitably given the desired thermal stress or the terminals 12 are liable to be warped along with excessive pushing.
That is, variations in production etc. may result in a package 11 becoming relatively thin or front ends of the terminals 12 becoming relatively high, so in an IC device 10a with a low height from the front ends of the terminals 12 to the top surface of the package 11, as shown in FIG. 14A, the second press part 260 will contact the terminals 12, but the first press part 250 will not contact the top surface of the package 11. Therefore, the heat conducted to the IC device 10a will become unstable. As a result, there is the problem that the temperature will be insufficiently applied and a stable test quality will no longer be obtained in the device test. Further, there is the problem that the terminals 12 will be excessively pushed resulting in the terminals 12 being bent. It is required that deformation of the terminals 12 of the IC device 10 under test be avoided as much as possible.
On the other hand, variations in production etc. may result in a package 11 becoming relatively thick or the front ends of the terminals 12 becoming relatively low or dust etc. may adhere to the package 11, so in an IC device 10b with a high height from the front ends of the terminals 12 to the top surface of the package 11, as shown in FIG. 14B, the first press part 250 will contact the top surface of the package 11, but the second press part 260 will not contact the terminals 12. Therefore, there is the problem that the terminals 12 will be bent by being excessively pressed by the contact pins 320 of the contact part 310.